


Excusez-moi

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, England (Country), Kink, M/M, teacher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1887 год, Англия. Вопрос о новом учителе французского для непоседливых детей давно стоял ребром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excusez-moi

**Author's Note:**

> Извращённое понятие автора о неизвестном ему иностранном языке. Перевод некоторых фраз более приличен, чем должен быть.  
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4050388).

Магда Леншерр умерла. После себя женщина оставила троих детей, служанку, небольшое приданое и горстку сплетен, которыми обменивались между собой соседки за чаем. Её муж, Эрик Леншерр, казалось, перемен и вовсе не заметил — он был слишком занят своими делами, о сути которых никто толком не знал. Однако всему приходит конец, особенно если это касается мирной жизни.

***

Вопрос о новом учителе для непоседливых детей давно стоял ребром. За последние несколько месяцев из дома Леншерров по собственному желанию ушли трое — никто из преподавателей не мог справиться с близнецами, Пьетро и Вандой. Одна тихая Лорна не создавала проблем, да и то лишь потому, что была слишком для этого мала.

— Вашим детям нужен не учитель, а надзиратель, мистер Леншерр. Я очень советую поскорее что-либо предпринять. Вы глазом моргнуть не успеете, как они и вас сведут в могилу. Помяните моё слово!

Эрик был озадачен. Он, безусловно, замечал, что Пьетро чересчур активен, но позднее выяснилось, что ко всему прочему тот страдает клептоманией — все игрушки, книги, мелкие безделушки, которые копились под его кроватью и в сундуках, не были у кого-то одолжены или выменяны, их просто-напросто украли. Пьетро ужасно не любил заниматься, он бездельничал во время уроков и хулиганил, стоило учителю отвернуться к доске. Он коверкал слова и кривлялся, испытывая терпение окружающих. Ванде это, очевидно, нравилось, хотя она только фыркала вслух на проделки брата, но вместе они представляли неуправляемый ураган страстей, который однажды действительно мог погубить любящего, но вечно занятого отца.

Тем не менее, мистер Леншерр обладал почти безграничным терпением. Он попросил дворецкого подать объявление в газету о поиске нового учителя французского и собирался на этот раз заняться отбором кандидатов самостоятельно. И заодно подтянуть язык, присутствуя на занятиях лично. Ведь при отце дети старались хоть как-то сдерживать свои неуместные порывы.

Никто не знал, что найти преподавателя будет так сложно.

***

Мистер Леншерр давно разменял четвёртый десяток. После свадьбы, десятилетнюю годовщину которой отмечать теперь было не с кем, дела заметно пошли в гору. Молодожёны сразу же въехали в огромный дом в Ричмонде, всего в тринадцати километрах от Лондона. В Ричмонде водилось немало денег, и званые ужины здесь устраивались едва ли не каждый вечер. Там любили охоту, кататься на лодках и гулять с утра до ночи по бескрайнему парку, в котором постоянно проводились ярмарки и прочие увеселительные мероприятия. Ведь пока мужчины работали, женщины графов и лордов сходили с ума от безделья.

Миссис Леншерр не жаловалась на жизнь. У неё был статный и богатый муж, всегда обходительный и любезный с ней, и её совершенно не заботило, как Эрик зарабатывает на жизнь. Он мог до утра пропадать в своём кабинете, часто ездил в столицу и даже выезжал в другие страны, но никогда не забывал про жену. Он баловал её подарками, потакал её капризам и не имел связей на стороне. Хотя рождение близнецов не входило в его планы, он выглядел вполне счастливым отцом, а о большем и мечтать нельзя.

Болезнь свалила Магду в одночасье. Пролежав в постели всего несколько дней, женщина скончалась в возрасте двадцати восьми лет, в начале 1887 года. Её похоронили на церковном кладбище, и дом Леншерров погрузился в траур. По крайней мере так все считали.

— Сэр, я взял на себя смелость разобрать предложения от учителей. Я отобрал для вас троих наиболее подходящих кандидатов, хотите ознакомиться с их рекомендациями?

— Не стоит, Бертрам. Спасибо. Не могли бы вы пригласить их завтра к двенадцати? И проводите в мой кабинет. Дети в это время будут на прогулке, у меня от их шума уже болит голова. Леди Эмма ничего не ответила? Я был бы рад отослать ребят к ней на каникулы, — Эрик устало потёр глаза. Близнецы носились этажом выше, и у Леншерра складывалось впечатление, что на его голову вот-вот упадёт потолок. Тот повидал несколько столетий, однако ему наверняка было суждено рухнуть именно под ногами Пьетро и Ванды.

— Я телеграфирую немедленно. Боюсь, что от леди мы ничего не получали. Больше писем не было, сэр.

— Бог с нею. Идите, Бертрам. И скажите Мэри, чтобы уложила детей спать, — Эрик махнул рукой. Он понятия не имел, сколько мужества требовалось гувернантке, следившей за детьми, но ей определённо нужно было повысить жалование. И как только Магда со всем этим справлялась?

Эрику ничего не оставалось как уединиться в кабинете с бокалом скотча. Дом Леншерров забыл о покое — навсегда.

***

К двенадцати часам у дверей кабинета мистера Леншерра появился лишь один из трёх кандидатов. Это был невысокий молодой мужчина со строгим и усталым лицом. Он был хорошо одет и собран, и с абсолютным спокойствием отнёсся к просьбе немного подождать в гостиной. Он не стал садиться на диван, а остался стоять, разглядывая книжные переплёты богатой библиотеки.

Эрик спустился вниз. Он пребывал в дурном настроении и собирался отправить учителя, даже не взглянув на него, восвояси, но Бертрам настойчиво посоветовал этого не делать. Дворецкий имел в доме значительное влияние, он был хорошим другом своего господина и его детей, которые относились к прислуге с огромным почтением, чего сложно было от них добиться по отношению к некоторым гостям.

— Добрый день, мистер... ?

— Чарльз Ксавье.

— Мистер Ксавье. Я сожалею, что вам пришлось проделать столь долгий путь, — Эрик запнулся и нахмурился. Ему необходимо найти учителя для детей, и плохое настроение не должно влиять на его решение. Он натянуто улыбнулся. — Может быть, чаю?

Они сели. Эрик устроился в кресле, предоставив посетителю удобный мягкий диван, — мистер Ксавье сел на край, держа спину ровно. У него было живое и подвижное лицо, яркие и смеющиеся глаза и слегка обкусанные губы, что абсолютно не сочеталось с его сдержанным видом. Особенно — с короткой бородкой.

— У вас прекрасные рекомендации, мистер Ксавье. Но я должен вас предупредить. Близнецы непоседливы, не как обычные дети, много хуже. Им нужна твёрдая рука. Никто из предыдущих преподавателей с этим не справился и я боюсь, что…

— Я бы хотел провести урок сегодня, — перебил его Чарльз, чуть склонив голову на бок. Он улыбнулся, и Эрик почувствовал, что не может противиться этому желанию. Он кивнул и взял в руки чашку.

— Дети сейчас на прогулке. Вам придётся подождать несколько часов. Где вы живёте, мистер Ксавье?

— В Лондоне. Полагаю, ваши дети нуждаются в занятиях каждый день. Поэтому я бы хотел, чтобы в оплату были включены затраты на проезд.

— Мы можем предоставить вам апартаменты в южном крыле, — неожиданно для себя предложил Эрик. После смерти жены в доме стало пусто. И хотя слуги до сих пор жили здесь, их штат заметно сократился. Больше никто не пил чай в гостиной и не оставался на ужин — сам мистер Леншерр не любил принимать гостей.

— Сначала я всё-таки хотел бы пообщаться с вашими детьми, мистер Леншерр. Остальное мы можем обсудить позже.

Эрик кивнул. Он понятия не имел, что такого в мужчине, сидящем напротив, но ему хотелось довериться. Мистер Ксавье определённо знал, что делать.

***

К занятиям приступили после обеда. Профессор Ксавье, как он попросил себя называть, предложил начать с небольшого текста — ему необходимо было выяснить общий уровень знаний близнецов. Лорна не присутствовала на уроках, после трапезы её обычно укладывали спать. Мистер Леншерр занял последнюю парту — всего их классной комнате было четыре — и скрестил руки на груди. Он был настроен скептически, глядя на то, как нервно Пьетро ёрзал на своём стуле, словно что-то замышлял. Учителей испытывали ещё и дети, Эрик знал это наверняка.

Чарльз начал с простого. Он задавал вопросы о том, как называются вещи, попросил детей сложить несложные числа, рассказать, как прошёл день и, наконец, продекламировать короткое стихотворение, которое обнаружил среди записок предыдущего учителя. Дети со всем справлялись неплохо, хотя Пьетро будто нарочно делал ошибки в некоторых словах, которые в его версии больше напоминали ругательства. Ванда была более терпима, но походила на капризную принцессу. Всё это смешило Эрика — он не удержался и громко хмыкнул в кулак.

— Je demande pardon?[1] — Чарльз вскинул вопросительно брови. Близнецы обернулись, и оба выглядели так, словно им невероятно стыдно за невежество своего отца. Мистер Леншерр кашлянул.

— Извините, мистер Ксавье.

— Профессор. В классе мы говорим только по-французски. Я сказал об этом в начале урока.

— Excusez-moi de vous interrompre,[2] — Эрик нахмурился. Ему было тридцать восемь лет, и он едва мог вспомнить, когда ему в последний раз делали замечание. Он и раньше присутствовал на уроках, но преподаватели делали вид, что не замечают его, ведь они приходили сюда учить близнецов, а не главу семейства. Однако у Чарльза Ксавье явно было другое мнение. Он бросил на Эрика ещё один строгий взгляд и вернулся к занятию.

Спустя полчаса дети возобновили попытки обрушить потолок на голову своему отцу, который расположился в гостиной вместе с гостем. Профессор Ксавье отказался от приглашения на ужин, но согласился выпить ещё чаю и отведать свежего печенья.

— Что вы думаете, мистер Ксавье? — поинтересовался Эрик, первым нарушив молчание. В неофициальной обстановке он всё-таки решил обойтись без «профессора».

Чарльз поднял на мистера Леншерра глаза, в которых читалось некоторое неудовольствие, но поправлять не стал.

— Вашим детям не хватает внимания. Но у них достаточно знаний в голове, чтобы добиться некоторых результатов. Я планирую начать полноценные занятия завтра, — Эрик хотел было что-то возразить, но не стал прерывать Чарльза. Тот казался уверенным в своём успехе — стоило признать, что сегодняшний урок прошёл неплохо. Эрик предпочёл заняться чаем, а не возражениями, обратившись в слух. — Два часа в день с перерывом будет достаточно для начала. Кроме того, я мог бы обучать их и другим предметам, если вам это интересно.

Как и многим богатым родителям, мистеру Леншерру удалось обойти закон о начальном образовании, принятый чуть меньше десяти лет назад. Позднее он, однако, планировал отправить близнецов в частную школу — именно для этого детям как воздух был нужен учитель, который сможет привить им любовь к учёбе. Пока это ни у кого не получилось. Эрик отставил пустую чашку и поднялся.

— Я буду рад любой помощи, мистер Ксавье.

Чарльз встал следом и протянул руку.

— Тогда до завтра, мистер Леншерр. Я приеду к десяти.

Его рука была тёплой и сильной — Чарльз крепко сжал ладонь Эрика, так, что у Леншерра свело пальцы. Он долго смотрел в замешательстве на закрывшуюся дверь, за которой скрылся гость. Что не так с этим профессором?

Этот вопрос мучил Эрика до утра, но ответ на него мистер Леншерр узнал нескоро.

***

Занятия проходили не очень гладко. Пьетро изо всех сил досаждал новому учителю, однако тот пресекал всякие попытки сорвать урок. Это, в свою очередь, не нравилось Ванде, и в итоге дети продолжали с удвоенной силой. Эрик знал, что им даже не нужно договариваться — между близнецами была крепкая связь, они понимали друг друга с полуслова и одного взгляда.

Но хуже всех вёл себя именно достопочтеннейший отец семейства. Он не мог удержаться от улыбки или смешка, стоило Пьетро нарочито неверно произнести слово или выдумать на ходу строчку, заменив её во время пересказа текста. Он постоянно ёрзал на стуле, то вытягивая ноги и сползая, то, наоборот, садясь ровно. Эрику становилось невыносимо скучно и он начал сомневаться, что ему стоит и дальше приходить на утренние занятия. В конце концов, у него было много рабочих дел, а французский далеко не самый важный язык внутри страны. Однажды он хотел уйти прямо с урока, чем вызвал удивление у Чарльза.

— Вы должны спросить разрешения выйти, — строго сказал он, бросив на Эрика очередной тяжёлый взгляд поверх очков в тонкой оправе. Эрик вздрогнул, чувствуя себя неловко, застыв рядом со своей партой. Ему будто вновь шесть лет, и он снова допустил ошибку, за которую его опять будут ругать.

— J’ai eu tort de le faire,[3] — Эрик поджал губы. Его раздражало, с какой невозмутимостью ведёт себя Чарльз. Он делал замечания и резко критиковал Эрика, так что складывалось впечатление, словно тому даже дышать нельзя в классе. Самое обидное во всём этом было поведение близнецов — они явно осуждали отца за «плохое поведение». 

— Садитесь, мистер Леншерр. Мы закончим через двадцать минут, и вы можете сделать все свои дела во время перерыва.

Эрик кашлянул, но всё-таки сел. Уже неделю как профессор Ксавье приезжал в Ричмонд к десяти утра. И если с утра он прибывал на поезде, то покидал особняк неизменно на экипаже, однако предложение занять комнату на втором этаже ещё не принял. Эрик кое-как высидел остаток урока и собирался обсудить методы Чарльза на перерыве. Идея поселить в доме профессора Ксавье больше не казалось такой радужной.

— Мистер Ксавье, вы забываетесь, — он начал решительно, едва они остались наедине. Пьетро утянул сестру в столовую, где должны были подать чай. — Я нанял вас для обучения моих детей, не меня. Но в итоге вы отчего-то в большей степени занимаетесь мной, а не близнецами.

— Возможно, вы и присутствуете на уроках добровольно, однако для меня вы такой же ученик, как и юные мистер и мисс Леншерр. Кажется, мы это уже обсуждали, — Чарльз снял очки и потёр глаза. Он сложил бумаги и вновь устремил взгляд на Эрика — тяжёлый, испытывающий. Эрик поджал губы. — Вы настаиваете на частных уроках? У меня нет свободного времени.

— Мне не нужны частные занятия, — резко оборвал Эрик и поднялся. Чарльз же выудил серебряные часы на цепочке и демонстративно посмотрел на время. — Я посещаю ваши занятия, поскольку хочу убедиться, что мои дети получают достаточное количество знаний, а не балуются все два часа без толку. Не на это я трачу деньги.

— Вы присутствуете на уроках потому что вам интересно. Не отрицайте этого, мистер Леншерр. А теперь, если позволите, я бы хотел присоединиться к чаепитию. У меня пересохло в горле после долгих разговоров, — Чарльз улыбнулся — мягко и будто смущённо — и первым направился к дверям.

Эрик вздохнул и вышел следом. Эту битву он проиграл, но у него ещё есть время разобраться с этой новой, но крайне любопытной проблемой.

***

Так продолжалось около месяца. Мистер Ксавье начинал урок ровно в назначенное время, Пьетро ёрничал, Ванда капризничала, Эрик хмыкал. Дети получали за проделки дополнительные задания, Эрик — выговор в придачу. Но почему-то мистеру Леншерру не хотелось это прекращать. Он видел, что близнецы сдвинулись с мёртвой точки в обучении, да и его знания ощутимо улучшились, хотя он по-прежнему не воспринимал занятия всерьёз. На второй неделе профессор Ксавье занялся ещё и английским, но на уроки родной речи Эрик не ходил.

К осени всё изменилось. Чарльз назначил контрольную работу по пройденному материалу и в качестве домашнего задания поручил тщательно подготовиться, повторить грамматику и слова. В тот вечер у Эрика было много дел — мысли об учёбе вовсе вылетели из головы.

Профессор Ксавье раздал листы с тестами, отпечатанными в типографии — бумага ещё хранила тяжёлый запах красок. Он дал на работу двадцать минут, а сам уселся за свой стол, раскрыл какую-то книгу и погрузился в чтение.

Эрик потёр глаза. В заданиях не было ничего сложного — на некоторые вопросы он ответил не глядя. Другие вызывали сомнения, прочие вообще казались невыполнимыми. Завалить тест или сдать его хуже своих детей было бы для мистера Леншерра позором. Он поднял голову, посмотрел на Чарльза — тот будто ничего вокруг не замечал, после — на детей. Пьетро сосредоточенно кусал карандаш и поглядывал под стол, Ванда оставалась спокойной — девочка ответственно подходила к подготовке и всегда всё знала.

— Ванда? — тихо позвал её Эрик. Она только помотала головой, отказываясь идти на сотрудничество. — Ванда, я тебя лишу карманных денег, — никакой реакции. — Ванда, пожалуйста, помоги мне. — она тихо фыркнула и склонилась ещё ниже над листом, закрывая его от отца предплечьем. — Ванда, ты будешь сидеть под домашним арестом неделю. Ванда!

Эрик не заметил, как профессор поднялся со своего кресла. Он протянул руку, чтобы тронуть плечо дочери, которая ни в какую не хотела подсказывать отцу, и тихо шикнул от неожиданности — тонкая длинная линейка очень больно ударила по ладони, заставив детей подпрыгнуть.

— Nique ta mère![4] — ругательство вырвалось само собой. Эрик одёрнул руку и посмотрел на красную набухающую полоску. Будет болеть несколько дней. Он поднял глаза на Чарльза, с трудом сдерживая желание вырвать у него из рук металлическую линейку и… 

— Я попросил бы вас не выражаться, мистер Леншерр, — Чарльз говорил с подчёркнутым спокойствием, словно ничто в этом мире не способно вывести его из себя. — Задержитесь после занятий, мне нужно кое-что с вами обсудить.

— А что значит nique… — начал было Пьетро, но поджал губы, заметив линейку. В руках профессора Ксавье она действительно выглядела опасным оружием.

— Мы не выражаемся на уроках, — повторил Чарльз. Он завёл руки за спину и оставшиеся десять минут ходил туда-сюда между рядами, пресекая попытки подглядывать, списывать и совещаться.

Эрик потёр пальцы. Он слышал, что подобными методами наказания пользуются в церковных школах, где стегают вредных девиц и непослушных юнцов розгами, ставят их коленями на горох и бьют деревянными палками по рукам — больно и очень обидно. И всё это могло быть выдумками, если бы не жестокость, проявленная Чарльзом. Эрик расставил оставшиеся варианты наугад и сдал листок, швырнув его на преподавательский стол.

— Кажется, я предупреждал вас, мистер Ксавье. Сегодня вы перешли всякие границы, — он отчего-то не злился. Наказание было неприятным, однако строгое и невозмутимое лицо Чарльза по-прежнему притягивало, теперь — ещё сильнее. В нём было нечто неуловимое, что невозможно описать словами, но что ощущаешь, стоит обратить на него свой взгляд. Именно это не позволяло Эрику разорвать контракт. Чарльз ему _нравился_.

— Хотите обсудить мои методы воспитания?

— Я не нуждаюсь в воспитании.

— А в чём вы нуждаетесь, мистер Леншерр?

Эрику нечего было ответить. Он снова взглянул на свою алеющую ладонь, затем — на линейку, которую крутил в руках Чарльза, и, наконец, — в его смеющиеся глаза. До боли яркие, в них не было ни капли злобы. Одно лишь озорство мальчишки, познавшего свою власть и желание подчинять дальше. Сейчас Эрик понимал, что практически ничего не знает о преподавателе своих детей.

— Вы въедете в комнату в южном крыле?

— Буду рад.

На следующее утро профессор Ксавье вернулся в особняк, нагруженный парой чемоданов. Их тут же отнесли в его комнату, сам же Чарльз поднялся туда только после окончания занятий. Позднее он сказал, что вид из окна прекрасен.

Мистер Леншерр впервые за долгое время ощутил удовлетворение от своего поступка.

***

Предполагалось, что преподаватель будет трапезничать с прислугой на нижних этажах. Мистер Ксавье, судя по всему, с этим согласен не был. Он с привычной ему невозмутимостью присоединился к ужину наверху, а после мужчины переместились к камину в гостиной с бокалами виски, детей же отправили спать.

— Я хотел бы вам кое-что пояснить, мистер Леншерр, — Чарльз первым прервал повисшее молчание. Он позволил себе расслабиться и откинуться на спинку кресла. — Я не прислуга, я ваш гость. Именно поэтому я отказался ужинать внизу. Раз вы предоставляете мне апартаменты, которые обычно отдаёте гостям, отчего ужинать отправляете на кухню? Это нелогично.

— Мне показалось это правильным. Прошлые учителя оставались внизу, поэтому обедали там же, — Эрик сделал глоток и чуть сморщил нос. Он устал и хотел поскорее лечь в постель, однако вовсе не пытался избавиться от общества Чарльза, который в неформальной обстановке выглядел более мягким и приветливым, чем днём и во время занятий. Это Эрику тоже нравилось.

— Но я остановился наверху.

Эрик согласился, кивнув. Они снова погрузились в тишину, прерываемую лишь тиканьем часов и треском огня в камине. Чуть позднее к ним присоединился звон открываемого графина, плеск виски о стенки бокалов.

— Пожалуй, я мог бы найти в своём расписании время для частных уроков.

Эрик усмехнулся.

— Выпьем за сотрудничество, — он приподнял свой бокал.

— И за успешно сданную контрольную.

Мистер Леншерр так и не узнал, что тест он провалил с треском. Однако перед своими детьми он выглядел победителем, набравшим наивысший балл.

***

Но несмотря на положительные результаты теста и неплохие, как думалось Эрику, отношения, которые ему удалось установить с Чарльзом, на уроках ничего не изменилось. Бывало, профессорская линейка приходилась по плечу или предплечью Леншерра, но никогда больше — по рукам. Чарльз мог хлопнуть по столу и даже по бедру, если Эрик как-то неудачно сидел. Леншерр сделал замечание ещё несколько раз, а после замолчал — он понимал, что это нравится им обоим. Насмешки Пьетро отец пропускал мимо ушей, но от внимательного взгляда Ванды ничего не могло скрыться.

— Я слышала, это преступление, — как-то сказала девочка, пробравшись вечером в кабинет Эрика. Тот работал, перебирая какие-то счета.

— О чём ты говоришь, милая?

Ванда хитро улыбнулась и остановилась по другую сторону стола.

— Жить с другим мужчиной.

Эрик вскинул брови.

— Но в нашем доме много мужчин. Например, мистер Бертрам. Или наш садовник, мистер Карлсон.

— Я видела, как ты смотришь на него. Почему он тебя всё время ругает?

Эрик вздохнул. Он откинул бумаги, поднялся и подошёл к дочери, положил покровительственным жестом руку ей на плечо.

— Потому что я делаю ошибки, Ванда. За ошибки не принято хвалить, — он мягко подтолкнул её к двери, осознавая, что вопросы девочки становятся подозрительными и опасными.

— Почему он не наказывает Пьетро?

— Потому что он ребёнок и к нему нужен другой подход. Ты в это время должна быть в постели, иди к себе. Мэри наверняка тебя потеряла.

Ванда громко хмыкнула, словно что-то понимала, и быстро выскользнула за дверь, на прощание потрепав ладонь отца. Тот замер в замешательстве, задумчиво рассматривая свои руки. Он находил эту игру крайне возбуждающей, двусмысленной и вместе с тем опасной. Такие, как Чарльз Ксавье, никогда не останавливаются на полпути. Они всегда добиваются своего, берут без остатка.

Мистер Леншерр был готов ко всему.

***

Эрик отдавал себе отчёт: он ведёт себя не лучше своего десятилетнего сына. Он не мог позволить себе лениться и перестать выполнять задания, работать — это было совсем глупо. Поэтому теперь он настаивал на необходимости вечерних частных уроков. Например, в его кабинете, который находился в противоположном крыле от детских комнат. Уговаривать Чарльза на этот раз не пришлось.

Они устроились на диване, не касаясь друг друга, и сидели ровно, будто находились на приёме у королевы. Эрик разложил чистые листы, достал карандаш, которым предпочитал делать пометки, и повернулся. Чарльз не шевелился, наблюдая за ним.

— Полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я научил вас чему-нибудь особенному?

— Надеюсь, вы не попросите увеличить ваше жалование.

В глазах Чарльза сверкнул недобрый огонёк.

— Это было бы весьма неприятно.

Он придвинулся — Эрик ощутил жар его тела под слоями одежды, бедро, прижавшееся к его. Чарльз протянул руку.

Он ничего не объяснял. Это был далеко не урок, даже не внеклассные занятия. Чарльз подался вперёд и прижался к губам Эрика, раскрывая их языком. Он целовал напористо, глубоко, оглаживал и ласкал рот изнутри. У Эрика загудело в голове. Он отозвался, обвивая Чарльза рукой за шею. Целоваться было приятно — никаких дурных мыслей, никаких уколов совести о недавно почившей жене, никакого смятения или желания отстраниться. Только блаженство, разливающееся по телу вместе с кровью, которая после поцелуя кипела в жилах.

— Неплохо.

Чарльз отодвинулся первым. Он облизнулся, и это выглядело совершенно непотребно, даже неприлично, но Эрик не смог сдержать улыбки. Неплохо, значит.

Они снова поцеловались.

Засыпая, Эрик мечтал, чтобы поскорее наступило завтра. Ведь завтра он мог повторить урок. Теперь уже в кабинете профессора Ксавье.

***

Однако всё пошло не так, как было распланировано в мыслях мистера Леншерра. Время тянулось медленно, после завтрака возникли неотложные дела и в итоге Эрик застал лишь последние десять минут занятия. Он распахнул дверь без стука, немедленно обратив на себя всё внимание.

— Вы опоздали, — сухо заметил профессор Ксавье. Эрик криво улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Peut-on entrer?[5]

— Садитесь, мистер Леншерр. Останьтесь после урока.

Доска была исписана множеством конструкций, вероятно, сегодня взяли новую и сложную тему. Пьетро громко фыркнул, когда отец проходил мимо, и Эрику пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не дать тому подзатыльник. Он сел и скрестил руки на груди, совершенно не слушая, о чём рассказывает Чарльз.

— Мистер Леншерр, ваше поведение должно быть примером для ваших детей. Вы же, наоборот, их раззадориваете и дурно на них влияете, — когда дети ушли, мистер Ксавье поднялся со своего места и зачем-то закрыл дверь на ключ. В руках он держал злосчастную линейку, в которой отражалось яркое зимнее солнце. Эрик прищурился — луч ослепил его на мгновение.

— Я думал, что теперь мы можем обойтись без ваших выговоров.

— Кажется, мы это уже обсуждали. В этом классе вы такой же ученик, а я ваш учитель. Ваши намёки оставьте за порогом.

Эрик не хотел заниматься французским. Ему не нужна была грамматика, он не собирался учить глагольные формы и переводить тексты весь вечер, отрабатывая наказание. Он стремительно подошёл к Чарльзу, схватил его за лацканы пиджака и притянул ближе для поцелуя. Но Чарльз не ответил, наоборот, — оттолкнул. Он замахнулся и ударил Эрика линейкой по бедру.

— Вы переходите всякие границы.

— Это вы позволяете себе невесть что, — Эрик разгорячился. Шлепок не оскорбил его, но вызвал желание получить ещё один. — Вчера вы дали понять, что не против.

— Вы ведёте себя неприлично.

— Так накажите меня.

Чарльз повёл бровью. Теперь он, очевидно, всё понял. Схватив Эрика за руку, он подтолкнул того к столу и неторопливо опустился в кресло.

— Снимите брюки, — в голосе — сталь, но в глазах — бесовской огонь.

Эрик скинул пиджак, стянул подтяжки и расстегнул пуговицы брюк — у него подрагивали пальцы и бешено колотилось сердце. Чарльз дёрнул брюки вниз и подтащил Эрика ближе, ловкими пальцами спуская бельё. Эрик оглянулся через плечо и вздрогнул — первый шлепок был неожиданнее всего.

Профессор Ксавье бил ладонью наотмашь. Удары — звонкие, хлёсткие, словно Чарльз занимался этим каждый день.

— Un, deux, trois… — на каждый шлепок — числительное. Эрик повторял про себя по-английски, кусая от напряжения губы. Чем дальше Чарльз считал, тем больнее становилось, и Эрик чувствовал, что от возбуждения сводит всё тело. — Dix-neuf, vingt…[6] 

— Assez![7]

Эрик дёрнулся и вырвался из хватки. Он облизнулся и торопливо начал натягивать брюки, чтобы скрыть своё желание. Знала бы его покойная жена, кем стал её достопочтеннейший супруг! Это — непростительный разврат, bordel de merde.[8]

Чарльз не шевелился, он так и остался сидеть в той же позе, только свесил кисти рук с подлокотников. На его губах застыла хитрая улыбка — демон-искуситель, не иначе. Мистер Леншерр накинул пиджак, забыв про подтяжки, и бросил на Ксавье мрачный взгляд.

— Вам ведь понравилось, мистер Леншерр.

Эрик ничего не ответил. Он поджал губы и выскочил за дверь, краем уха услышав:

— Сегодня в семь у меня, не забудьте прихватить с собой учебник!

Пора было признать, этот bordel de merde действительно был мистеру Леншерру по нраву.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Je demande pardon? — Прошу прощения? (здесь и далее — фр.)  
> [2] Excusez-moi de vous interrompre — Извините, что помешал.  
> [3] J’ai eu tort de le faire — Я был неправ, сделав это.  
> [4] Nique ta mère! — Твою мать!  
> [5] Peut-on entrer? — Разрешите войти?  
> [6] Un, deux, trois… Dix-neuf, vingt… — Один, два, три… Девятнадцать, двадцать…  
> [7] Assez! — Достаточно!  
> [8] Bordel de merde — Полный бардак.


End file.
